黑色的樱花
by Tiffanylyrin
Summary: 为了七年前的事件，让小樱改变了许多。现在，他发誓一定要为妈妈报仇。但熟不知自己也可能是其中的一类....A vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

楔子

"爸，你这是在干什么？"一个年介八岁的小樱瞪大了她那水汪汪的眼睛问她那凶神恶煞的爸爸。

"没有干什么，还不快去睡觉！"他的爸爸紧张的回答道。

"那为什么妈妈露出了那么痛苦的表情？小樱不明白地问道。

"小孩子，知道这么多干什么？再不快去……"

他的话被身旁孩子的妈打断了。

"小樱…快逃…别管妈了…你爸是恶魔….他不是人….他是….！啊…..！"

小樱的妈来不及说完就已被小樱的爸打昏了。

"多事的人。临死前还说一大堆的废话。小樱乖，快去睡觉。"

这时候，小樱爸爸的嘴上意外的露出了尖锐的两颗犬牙。小樱已被吓呆了。

看见自己的爸打昏了妈，还有不像人的牙齿，他第一连想到的是……

**我爸不是人，是传说中的吸血鬼！**

"算了事情以失败了，那我也把你给……"

"砰！"

小樱的爸倒在地上了。

"你也不会好过的，小樱！记住！你是会踏上和我，你妈一样的道路。在你开枪的那一刹你妈已被我杀死了，活在这世上的只剩你了。你就孤独而死吧！哈哈哈哈！啊!"

在这混乱的情况下，小樱的眼泪也像泉水一样流了下来。他呆呆地坐在那儿好几个小时，终于一群黑衣人把她接走了。

但，从那天起…

小樱已有所觉悟了。

他不是那什么都不知的小樱，

现在他可是，

对吸血鬼无情的….

**木之本樱**。

初次写华语的故事，如有任何错误，请大家多多包涵。

我并没有拥有clamp的作品，只有这故事是我拥有的。

若可以，　请告诉我喜不喜欢这故事 。

下一回见了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章- 怪事

七年的时间在一眨眼下就过去了。

那段往事也已渐渐被遗忘了。

在这个新时代里，

适用则存，无用则亡。

但，

这是个危险的时代。

虽然你今天还走在路上，

并不代表你明天还能活着吃东西。

因为，

很可能在你们之中有着无以伦比的怪物。

那就是

**吸血鬼**

**（机器声）。。。。**

**密码确认…**

**请输入你要找的资料****---**

**木之本樱**

木之本樱，15岁

职业- 星高学生

家况-无双亲。八岁，杀死了吸血鬼父亲。

**-****完毕****-**

**请输入下个指示…**

"好，就这么决定。民，通知小樱。"

"是的。"

星高中学

"好，现在开始发问问题。不能回答的，留下补习。"

"老师，你知道为什么有'问题'的存在吗？不知道对吧？那是因为很久以前有个……"

"贵之，你的歪理是行不通的。"千春扭着他的耳朵说。全班顿时不埋怨了，转向这对互骂的恋人。

"我都说了，我不会有错的！"

"你……真是被你气死了。"

"同学安静！这不是巴刹，是课室！课室！"

"山崎，你先答。讲出这段文章说什么。"

〉〉五分钟过去〉〉

"老师，你知道为什么要发明文章吗？那是因为有一次……."

"不要说废话。放学你留校。"

"老师…."

"下一位，木… 谁的手机响？我寺田良幸在上课，你们有尊敬我吗？"

"老师，对不起。我的手机响了。我可以接吗？很重要的。"

"小樱？好..好..你接。麻烦你出去接。"

"是的，老师。"

就这样，一头蜜巧克力色头发，高高，白皙透红，的学生走出了教室。

**小樱**

"我不是说过，不要在上课的时候打给我？"

一脸的笑脸，换成了冷酷无情的表情。

"对不起，但这是急事。"

"什么事？"

"五分钟后，直升机会在学校的天台等候。见面后再说。"

"是的。"

真是不爽，到底发生了什么事？

五分钟后''''

"嗡…"

我上了直升机，马上被叔叔招待。

哦， 对了！忘了说，我可是吸血鬼猎手。

"民呢？"

"樱小姐，民他没有跟来。现在我们要把你送到新任务的地点。"

"什么！？新地点？什么时候的事？"

叔叔摇了摇头便和我详细的解释。

"报告，队长！又不明物体捷近。"

当我和叔叔谈到重点是，一个紧张兮兮的工作人员闯了进来。

"能查出是什么了吗？"

"对不起，队长。暂时不能，但已确定是高温物体。"

"队长！那个…"另一个工作人员出现。

"什么？"

"好像是炸弹！"

"什么？！"我喊了。

"你先带小樱到出口。快去。还有你帮我下令，全员弃机。"

"是的，队长。""小樱记住不管发生什么事你一定要逃出。"

"是的，叔叔。你也要快。"

事情发生的太突然，一瞬间直升机已经被炸毁了。空难发生了。

**总部**

"民，到底发生什么事？"

"报告所，直升机被炸弹袭击。全员遇难。"

"小樱？"

"报告说，无一生环者。"

"那么，任务不能拖了。马上换人接手。"

"是的。"

"大道寺如何？"

到底，小樱也遇难了吗？

下集预告，黑暗势力的崛起，面对着威胁，人类能存活吗？"

回应！

下次见。

2202 19/6/07


	3. Chapter 3

第三章-你们是……

"大道寺，准备就序。"

"是的，我出发了。"

小直升机便起飞了。

"民，你说这次会成功吗？"

"谁知道呢？"

"我相信我的选择。他一定成功。"

* * *

**半年后**

**莓铃**

"醒了吗？"

"报告莓铃大人，病人情况稳定。但是…"

"但是什么？"

"他好像不想起。"

"是吗？那好，你在留意吧。我还有事先走了。

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**（回想起）**

**海边旁**

"啊！看…那个是人吗？"

"是人类。"

"一定要把她救上来。"

"你说得对，莓铃。"

"好美。"

"不要发呆了。动作快。"

"是的，芙蝶。"

* * *

当我和芙蝶把她救上来时，我在她手中发现了一把类似杀吸血鬼用的剑。他很有可能是吸血鬼的敌人-猎手。这让我很担心。我在徘徊着要不要告诉小狼，最终还是决定等他醒来时才告诉小狼。

"莓铃大人，事情不太好了。"

"雷医生，怎么了？"

"病人血压开始下降，心跳减速，情况真的不太乐观。"

"那该怎么办？"我真得很担心。

"我需要伟大人的协助，他应该有办法救她。"

"那快去！快去！"

真是被吓到了。还以为他真地会….不所了，肚子有些...

等一下，如果雷医生去找小狼的私人医生；那么，小狼就会知道。然后，他就会很生气。过后，就会…. 大事不好了！我还是快阻止悲剧发生，而悲剧的主角一定是我。

忽然间，我被人从后面拉住。

"莓铃，跑这样快要去哪儿？"是小狼。他懒散地靠在门栏上，眉毛也挑了起来。

"没有去哪。咯咯"

"是吗？你好像很匆忙，在做什么？"

他好像知道了。我惨了。

"没有啊。我不是在做运动吗？"

"那么紧张？被鬼追？"

"哈哈。没有啦。没事我还要做运动。再见了。"

"那你慢跑。"

还好，他还不知道。现在，必须找那两个医生。

终于，他们也答应我了。嘿嘿。现在只有我，两个医生，还有芙蝶知道这件事。如果，我们好好的保守者秘密就不会有人知道了。

过了不久，那位病人状况也稳定下来了。暂时叫他'睡美人'吧。

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

事情就是这样。

半年过去了，希望奇迹会发生。

* * *

**雷医生**

"醒了！终于醒了。睡美人公主。"

"雷，干吗喊得那么大声？"

"对不起，伟大人。只是他醒了。"

"是吗？那快去为他检查。"

"是。"

"记得通知莓铃。"

"是。"

* * *

**小狼**

我终觉得莓铃有些古怪。自从，那起直升机坠毁事件后，他们几个就是问题大人了。神神秘秘的。加上今天听到有人大喊"醒了！终于醒了。睡美人公主。"我很肯定，一定有问题。

"小狼大人。"

"什么事吗？"

"您让我调查的事，又结果了。"

"继续。"

"七年前，那位是中的纯血种吸血鬼很可能没有死。那年，他被别人拐走后便一直住在那人的家里。但不幸的是，不久那两夫妇去世了。直到现在都下落不明。"

"谢谢你，月。"

"如果没有什么需要，我先出去了。"

"好的。"

我一直在寻找小樱。我很希望找到她。这七年来，对我们吸血鬼世界都是很大的打击。因为，纯血种的吸血鬼竟然不见了。木之本家族也一夜消失了。

**

* * *

**

**睡美人**

这是哪？好恐怖。他们是谁？

我到底在哪里？

最重要的是我是谁？快记起来！啊！

好痛。头好痛。

* * *

"我已经成功潜入。会在最短的时间，把你要的东西找出。我暂时不能联络你们。完毕。"

-敲门-

门开了…

"哦，我是来这边上班的小枝。请问老板有在吗？"

* * *

伟-小狼的私人医生（总）

雷- 医生

李芙蝶-小狼的妹妹

莓铃-小狼的表妹

月-小狼的助手

民-助手

* * *

对不起，好久没有继续故事了..

嘿嘿。

上个月是考试月，下个星期又是。

快喘不过气了。

要回复哦！

有任何的错误，你可以和我说。

若有错字，对不起。

下次见。

全部人到齐，是命运还是布局?

命运的轮盘开始启动...

1919pm

2/8/07


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章****- ****不平常**

**小枝**

"请进，少爷在办公室等你了。"

"谢谢。"

一位银色头发，年介于二十的男人把我从低楼带到了一道棕色的木门前。

"这就是了。"

"请问….如何称呼您？"只见他对这门外的对讲机对话。

"我叫月。你可以进去了。"

"谢谢月先生。"

我敲了敲门，便推门进去。好重！

门的后面竟是个应有尽有的办公室。有，小型的迷你客厅，高高的书架；办公桌，还有办公桌后的小狼大人。

"坐。"冷冷的声音，不是一般的冷，才一个字就快把我冻坏了。

"是，李先生。"

"你是来应征的吧？"

"是。"

"那么，这里有几条规则你必须遵守。"

"李先生，请说。"

"第一，深夜后请不要从房间出来。第二，你只需打扫底层，其他的地方你不能进去。还有，早上或下午都不要把屋里的人吵醒。"

"是的。"

"那好，没有疑问你可以出去了。月会带你到你的房间。"

"是的。谢谢，李先生。"

* * *

**睡美人**

渐渐的，我想起了。我叫小樱。对, 是小樱. 我有个哥哥。好像叫桃矢。

真的不记得了！到底发生了什么事？还有那些人是谁？

（以下的对话大部分都是美铃和小樱）

"请问这是哪里？"

"啊！他说话了。我是莓铃，这是芙蝶，伟医生，雷医生。这里是李家。"

"李家？"

"你没听过吗？我们非常得出名，在各个行业都有成就。"

"是吗？"

"你记得什么？"

"除了有个哥哥叫桃矢外，其他不记得了。"

"名字呢？"

"小樱。"

"小樱对吧？"

"是，莓铃。我可以走了吗？"

"你要去哪儿？"

"找我的哥哥。"

"你知道他在哪里吗？"

"……."

"你就暂时住这儿。"

"那….真的不好意思。"

"没关系，但你要遵守这儿的规则。"

"是的。"

然后我听见梅玲问医生，"他可以出去吗？"

"可以，只要接受检查，就可以了。"

"是吗？"一个非常兴奋过度的美铃喊道。

"小樱走吧！带你到花园去。"

"可以吗？"

"可以，换上我的衣服。我们这就去。"

* * *

**小狼**

我决定了。要找出美铃和伟的秘密。从阳台上眺望，我看到了我的花园里，美铃正和一个女孩在那儿散步。那个女孩有着一头到腰蜜棕色的头发，虽只看背影，但觉得很面熟。我以最快的速度到达花园，叫住了美铃。他们转身，一双熟悉的碧绿眼睛直射着我。是他！

"小樱？"

"是？"

真的是他。

"呃，那个，我们认识吗？"

什么！

"你不记得我了吗？我是小狼啊？我们以前时常在一起玩的。"

"对不起，我可能忘了。除了我的名字还有一个哥哥外，其他的不记得了。"

"是吗？那好，对不起我认错人了。美铃等下到我的办公室，我们要好好地谈一谈。"

"是，小狼。"

说完，我便走了。他应该是小樱。他的气味还有外表都一模一样，但好像少了什么。有大事要发生了。

* * *

**小狼的办公室**

"美铃，我要你解释为什么她会在那边？"

"嗯，那个你还记得几个月前坠机事件吗？"

"然后？"

"我怀疑她是那架直升机的幸存者。"

"美铃，我怀疑她是木之本樱。"

"那个失踪的…"

"是。"

"确实，他很像。但，她是人类。"

"他还记得什么？"

"他有个哥哥，叫桃矢。"

"木之本家也有个儿子叫桃矢。"

"对！还有小狼，你也知道直升机载着的是猎手吧？"

"知道。你盯紧他。我继续调查。"

"是，小狼。"

* * *

**小枝**

这里工作还轻松。

"啊！！"好痛。

"谁？！"

"哦，那个..对不起…我不是故意的..你没事吧？"

"没关系。"我站起来，抬头一看……..

"小樱！你没事吧？你还活着！"

"请问你认识我吗？"

"我知道你在工作。现在这里没有人。"

"小姐，对不起我真的不认识你。"

"你不是我的表妹吗？"

"小姐，可以放手吗？很痛。"

"对不起，一下没注意到。你没…."

"人呢？"

我转过头，只看到小樱慌慌张张地跑了。

奇怪。

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

对不起，好久没有继续故事了..

故事发展到这里，我很感谢回应我故事的人。

希望你们能继续支持我。

期待你们对这故事的想法。

记得回应！

下次见，

世界真小。谁还会出现？

1344pm 31/8/07


	5. Chapter 5

**黑色的樱花**

**第五章****- ****黑暗**

-若说，世界不需要黑暗。那，这一却的一却是荒唐的谎话。月和日的存在，是为了守服什么呢？

**小枝**

"资料以传送完毕，还少什么？"

"不了。你必须继续观察。"

"报告，我可能找到小樱了。"

"你是说木之本樱？"

"是的。"

"很好，今天深夜会有人来接她，你就跟着回来。清楚吗？"

"是。"

"解散。"

关上了手提电脑，我便开始想着要如何向小樱解释。今晚的任务只能成功。不能再让小樱待在这了，她必须找回她的记忆了。

**10 ****分钟后……**

对了，就用这招！

* * *

**小狼**

总部已传来消息，最近猎狩总部看得更紧了。行事方面要小心，而且好像知道我们什么了。那就头疼了。该这么办？

Tok..tok...tok…（敲门声）

"进来。"

"报告小狼少爷，敌方已攻入我方军营，该投降吗？"

"什么？！这么快？快，叫月来。"

我把头转向门口。一个憋笑憋得好苦，差点就要憋成紫色的艾利噢就站在那儿。

"你找死是吗？"

"别生气，我亲爱的小狼。哈哈哈！你真好玩。"

"你若不介意，我很乐意把你送上西天。"

"你那么舍得吗？我可是你的亲亲老公呢！"

"别恶心了。谁和你？来这儿干吗？"

"当然是重事。" 终于改脸了。

"说说看吧。"

"已近查到了……."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**小樱**

时间过得好慢….而且这栋城堡好像没人住的。冷冷清清。莓铃也不知道去了哪里。说真的，住在这里的人会不会是传说中的吸血鬼？好无聊。到底要做什么？

还有那个小枝。他真得很奇怪。三番两次地说他认识我。是真的吗？若是的话，他会知道我哥哥的事情吗？不然去找他。

走着走着，在大厅看到了他。

"嗯，那个小姐，我话要问你。"

"啊!小樱我正要找你。"

"有什么事吗？"

"今天晚上，我要出岛添货，你要和我一起去吗？"

"可是…等我问了莓铃，才告诉你可以吗？"

"不用了，我已向小狼大人报告了。"

"是吗？那好吧。"

"你不是说用东西要问我吗？"

"噢，那个你可以说说以前的我吗？"

"可以啊！"

"我记得我是八岁时认识你的。那时候你很冷漠，不大理睬周围的人。我是第一个和你说话的。过后我们变成了好朋友。"

"那个…我们是在那里认识？"

"猎狩总部。"

"我为什么会在那里？"

"你不知道吗？那儿是专门训练猎杀吸血鬼的地方。也可以说是保护人类的重要力量。"

"吸血鬼…真的存在…"我低吟了。

"你说什么？"

"那我的家人呢？"

"在那边的人，都不会有家人的。都是孤儿。"

"是吗？" 好奇怪，为什么我还有个哥哥？

"对。"

"那你知道为什么我失忆吗？"

"不大清楚。但在那之前，你是要来这儿进行任务。但你的直升坠毁了。"

"那样，还有生还者吗？"

"不，只有你一个。"

"总部有任何行动？"我注意到小枝有些不舒服的感觉。

"没有。"

"那住在这边的人是吸血鬼吗？"

"没有错，他们是。"

果真的是。那我到底是什么？

* * *

**猎狩总部**

"民，听说找到小樱了？"

"是的。"

"小枝找到的？"

"对。"

"真是好姐妹。"

"传令下去，小樱一回来，便杀了他。"

"飞大人，这…"

"我要小樱死。"跟严厉的声。

"是的。"

* * *

"猎影，听令！木之本樱已被赐死刑。从今起，追击目标将会是你们新的指令。"

"是，民大人。"

* * *

**飞**

你一定要死，不然复活回来，死的人就是我一族。你根本不是人类，是恶魔。七年了。坠落的天使迷茫过了，就是新恶魔的诞生。为了大家的未来，消失吧！坠落天使，恶魔的代言者木之本樱。

* * *

**傍晚****- 1800 pm**

**地点：吸血鬼分部（小狼的城堡）**

"小樱快点！要走了。"

"来了！"

"小枝，前面全是森林。要去哪儿？"

"等下有直升机，会在我们的。"

现在小樱和小枝的所在位置是森林的中间的空地。

"来了。你看上面。"

"小枝，那些人为什么拿着枪？"

"可能，附近有敌人吧！"

"可是，现在不是只是去购物吗？"

"小樱，总部需要你。你必须回去！"

"小枝，你骗我！"

"小樱和我回去吧！"

"等等，小枝他们好像要向我们开枪！"

"什么？！不可能！"

* * *

­

**小狼**

"什么！？你再说多一次！"

"对不起，小狼少爷。我找不到小樱小姐。"

"因该是刚出去的。跟着气味找!"

"是的。"

"帮我通知莓铃和艾利噢。"

"是。"

为什么？我找到了实情。为什么要再不见？

"小狼找我们有什么事？"美玲问道。

"小樱不见了。"

"什么？那现在怎么办？"

"还有怎么办。当然是去找他啊！"

"艾利噢，你为什么那么高兴？"

"哈哈，莓铃我有吗？"

"去死。"

"你们俩可不要吵了！现在马上出去找！"

"是的，小狼！" 莓铃和艾利噢说道。

——————————————————————————————————

2224pm 29/11/07


	6. Chapter 6

**黑色的樱花**

**第六章**-记忆

**小枝**

不可能!不可能！

这是不可能的。为什么？猎影是不常进行任务的。而且，现在小樱失忆了为什么要杀他呢？有什么理由吗？还是目标是我？到底现在发生什么事。

"小樱，你快跑! 这里我负责。"

"小枝现在发生什么事？"

"我…我..不..你快走。我等下就跟上。这你拿着。"

"是！"

等等。他们的目标应该是小樱。这下糟了。我能拦住他们吗？

"猎影！等等。你们为什么要杀小樱？"

"这是飞下的命令。"

飞？到底发生什么事。

"这..为了什么？"

"你防碍了我们办事。请到一边。"

"你们不说清楚我不走。"

我还没来得及阻止，眼前一黑，便跌向前。

"好，林交给你了。其他人马上追缉目标。"

"是，队长。"

* * *

**小樱**

目标应该是我。但，是为了什么？小枝应该拖延不到多久。我必须找个地方躲着。不,应该回到小狼那儿。但，那不是害了他们？那解决这些追杀我的人？小樱醒醒吧！你都不会任何伤人招数，自保都难了，还要伤人？我该如何？

来了！有人来了！我什么都不知道！快快，什么都好。赐我无敌力量，战胜坏蛋。我是疯了吗？这根本只发生在小说里。镇定点。我还有一把枪呢!(好像不会用)冷静！冷静！现在只有躲了。

好像有人跟过来了。是敌是友呢？不对，是从四面八方来的。我有点像禁困的动物，逃不出铁牢。

"猎影，发现目标，马上进行逮捕。"是他们。

"等一下，为什么要捉我？"我因该没得罪他们啊？

"这是总部的命令。"

"总部的命令？什么总部？"

"不要废话了，快把她抓起来。"

我是失忆不是白痴！我会白白让你们抓吗？

究竟是发生什么事了？我得罪过人吗？我还要找哥哥的。不想被捉。我思绪好乱，为什么！为什么！啊！痛！这些是我的记忆吗？一幕幕的画面就在我的眼前发生了。就像我经历过了。什么吸血鬼，猎手？我有那么多的身份吗？我到底是什么？我记起了。虽然，不是完全，但大部分我记起了。我真不知该高兴还是伤心。（猎影看见小樱忽然蹲下了，不敢太靠近。）

猎影是飞的特殊部队。他们任务是逮捕背叛组织的人。我因该没有任何背叛头衔啊？奇怪。不能再想了，他们太靠近了。别想抓我，我还要搞清楚很多事。

不能杀了他们。敲晕！（小樱记起了失去的记忆，但不是很完善。有足够的能力对付猎影）

"2番，马上到RG567891接应！马上！"

我必须离开这。真是的！麻烦接二连三地向我找来。

不知走了多久，天都暗了。我八成是迷路了。好像快要下雨了。好累！找个地方坐。（小樱靠在树下）

我觉得非常奇怪。若说，我是吸血鬼；那我得力量呢？我记得，当我的爸爸妈妈被杀时，哥哥还在上课，我躲了起来。但，过后被人击晕带到了陌生的地方。没有错的话，离家很远很远。他们逼我吞下了白色的药丸，醒来时我不记得一切。一个男人和女人成了我的父母。后来，那个男的是吸血鬼把女的杀了。我便被带到了猎手总部。在那儿，我学会了如何消灭吸血鬼，而且在短站的时间里，我成为了出色的猎手。我在那儿认识了小枝。好过分，竟然让一个吸血鬼成为了猎手。我到底该怎么办？今后，发生的事情将会是越来越白热化。难道，飞知道我是吸血鬼所以追杀我？但，他不应该知道我还活着。对，小枝通报了。不管了，船到桥头自然直。现在首要条件还是先找哥哥。我必须找到他。

麻烦不会那么快找上我。希望谁能快点救来我。小狼。

休息下吧！不久，小樱便潜入了黑暗帝国里。

* * *

**飞**

"你说什么？！逃走了？"

"是，飞大人。"

"你们是在干什么？"

"对不起。"

"下去！"

"是大人。"

难道，她恢复记忆了。完了，迟了一步。事情为什么演变成这样。我会纠正它的，以我族的荣耀！你必须消失！不管用尽什么办法。

* * *

**小枝**

这是哪里？我做了什么事？猎影呢？小樱！我要找小樱！小樱你最好没事。都是我的错，等着我小樱。我会救你的！

有脚步声。

谁？

"别动！"我喊道。枪指着来的人。三人！

"….."

其中一个是老板大人！完蛋！

"小狼少爷。"

"小枝？你在这里干什么？"

叫他帮忙行吗?不管了。

"你能帮帮我找小樱吗？"

"小樱？你知道他在哪里？你有好多事情要解释！大道寺！"

"你知道了？"

"当然。"

"不管了，你可以救小樱吗？"

"他人在哪儿？"

"我不知道？我被打晕了。不知他逃出了吗。"

"艾利噢，你和我去找。美铃带他回去。大道寺我们之间还有很多话要谈。"

"是。请你一定要找到他！"

"我会的。"

小樱你一定要没事！

* * *

1352pm 22/12/07

第六章完


End file.
